


Gotta catch em all- Nations included

by Blizzard_the_White_Cat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: America ended up accidentally joining Team Rocket, Japan is a badass Pokemon Trainer, M/M, Nations becoming Pokemon trainers, Nations frozen in time, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon is the future, Ultra Beasts, Ultra Wormholes, only referenced ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzard_the_White_Cat/pseuds/Blizzard_the_White_Cat
Summary: Things were already getting strange in Alola, what with the whole Ultra-Beast situation and Faba's betrayal. But now, Team Rocket is getting involved in things as well, and this may not turn out as well as it might seem...





	Gotta catch em all- Nations included

It was a beautiful day in Alola, as anyone could figure; human or Pokemon. A lone figure stood at the top of the stairs on the plane, before his small partner joined him; a Litten. This figure was tall, with golden-blond messy hair, with a single cowlick, sky-blue eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses, and your typical tourist outfit. “Remember the mission, Litten. I don’t like it any more than you do, but we can do this. Together.”

“Mreow meow..” Litten answered back, his yellow gaze scanning the crowd, following his trainer, partner, as they walked off the plane. Calm. Collected. Finally, the two strolled through Melemele Island of Alola, searching for where three specific members of Team Rocket had set up base. The same three members that have been inconsistent in their report times, questionable at best in their missions, but have made significant progress in other regions. … 

“So long as they follow orders…” The trainer huffed, taking out a handheld device, a homing beacon for any Team Rocket members. Following the coordinates, he went quiet as he was led to a big tree with a giant hole in it. “... This must be their base. … But it looks like it was made out of a Pokemon’s home..?”

“Meowww..”

“I couldn’t agree more, Litten. Let’s go check it out-”

“Mrow?!? Mreow! Mrow wrow wrowoww!”

“Yes, I know it could be dangerous.” He sighs, before smiling softly at Litten. “But I trust you to have my back, just like I’ll have yours, right?”

Litten sweatdropped, but sighed, following his partner. “Meow mreow..”

It was dark for a long moment when they entered, before the light faded, and one could see the vast amount of computers and other things above. In the middle, in front of them, was a sleeping Bewear, to which both paused at the sight of.

“Jesse, you know the boss is going to notice we haven’t done anything here sooner or later-” he heard Team Rocket’s James say, unaware of his presence. Both look up again, and they see the trio they were after all along. 

“So what? We still have time, and the Twerp’s Pikachu will be ours. Besides, the boss still thinks we caught Bewear, so that keeps him off our backs, right?” Meowth.

“True. If only Mimikyu would stop trying to destroy Pikachu every time we get close, or if Bewear would actually let us catch it so we can battle with it-” Jesse.

“You know, lying to Giovanni can get you in very deep trouble.” The trainer spoke up, climbing up to join the trio.

Jesse, James, and Meowth visibly tensed, before slowly turning to face the trainer. “How did you… Find us?” Jesse asked, her fingers twitching to where she has her pokeballs.

“I’m not sure that’s something you want to ask. Especially since I was told to report in to Giovanni about everything going on here.”

And suddenly, all three were standing straight, saluting. “RIGHT! As you can see, we’ve made plenty of progress in A-”

“Don’t lie to me. Especially since we have evidence saying otherwise.”

The group gulped, holding their breaths. The trainer nodded to Litten, who jumped off his shoulder and walked up to the computer. They tensed again, and the trainer placed a call to Giovanni himself. It only took a few moments, and the trainer took off his sunglasses; revealing a slightly smaller pair of regular glasses underneath. “Mr. Giovanni. I’m here in Alola with the trio you sent me after. All has been going well, but I suspect a lack of communication being due to a rise of Ultra Energy, from another dimension.” He says, casting just the slightest of glances to the trio. He gives a small nod, before looking back to the call.

“Ultra Energy?” Giovanni asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. I looked into it a little on the ride here. The Aether Foundation has scientists looking into the history of their legendary Pokemon, Solgaleo and Lunala, who came from another world to help the Island Guardians in a major battle against Pokemon from another world. They had some sort of energy, the same one appearing now, which they named ‘Ultra Energy’. I suspect that there will be another battle soon enough, and a number of powerful Pokemon will be there to battle. Of course, these three already knew that, and filled me in when I arrived.”

Giovanni nods, smiling just slightly. “Good work. Keep me updated when you can get a signal through.”

The trainer nods, and the call is ended. He turns to them. 

Jesse blinks. “Wait… Why didn’t you give us up like that?”

He smirks. “Well, in all honesty, I never wanted this gig. … Unfortunately, I can’t just quit… From what I read of your files, you’re loyal as heck, but even you three have morals. So; do me this one favor. You don’t turn me in, I won’t turn you in. Got it?”

They blinks, before turning around for a quick group talk. Finally, they turn back around. “Deal.” Jesse starts. “But; how will we know you won’t stab us in the back?”

The trainer smirked. “You can tell Boss-man that I went undercover to find out more. I don’t say anything, you don’t say anything. Undercover work is dangerous; I won’t be sending updates until I gain their trust. Got it?”

Jesse pouts. “Why do you get the undercover job?”

“Because I don’t want to be here. And I’m not really going undercover. I’m getting out of this job. Got it?”

“It’s a good idea Jesse-” James comments, before they finally agree. With that, the trainer nods, and he leaves with his partner.


End file.
